The present invention is a technical innovation in combustion chambers of gas turbines in which a dry, low-NO.sub.X combustion of liquid fuels in gas turbine combustion chambers is desired. To achieve a primary-side reduction of the NO.sub.X emission values in operating gas turbine combustion chambers with gaseous fuels, four principles are basically known:
(a) the permix combustion;
(b) the two-stage combustion in which a substoichiometric combustion is initiated in a first stage, which is followed in a second stage by a rapid admixture of air and a superstoichiometric secondary-combustion;
(c) the surface-type combustion in which the object is pursued of achieving as short a resident time of the gases in the reaction zone as possible;
(d) the injection of water or steam into the reaction zones to reduce the reaction temperatures. The low NO.sub.X emission values still tolerated by the legislature can at most be maintained in the case of a laminar combustion if the residence time of the gas particles in hot oxygen-rich zones is as short as possible, namely no more than a few milliseconds. On the other hand, in order that low CO emission values can be achieved, the temperature in the reaction region must not fall below a certain limit. In addition, it is known that the avoidance of NO.sub.X can be achieved with combustion chamber designs with graduated combustion. This graduation may mean either a substoichiometric primary combustion zone with subsequent secondary-combustion at low temperatures or the stepwise switching on of superstoichiometrically operated burner elements. The graduation always requires also a powerful mixing mechanism. The principle of the premix combustion has proved to be the technically best technique for the NO.sub.X reduction in the combustion of gaseous fuels. A premix combustion may, for example, consist in a premix process proceeding inside a number of tubular elements between the fuel and the compressor air before the actual combustion process takes place downstream of a flame holder. As a result of this, the emission values for pollutants originating from the combustion can be considerably reduced. The combustion with the highest possible fuel-air ratio (due on the one hand to the fact that the flame does in fact continue to burn and, on the other hand, to the fact that not too much CO is produced) reduces, however, not only the pollutant quantity of NO.sub.X, but, in addition, effects a consistent reduction of other pollutants, namely, as already mentioned, of CO and of uncombusted hydrocarbons. In the known combustion chamber, this optimization process can be pursued, in relation to lower NO.sub.X emission values, by keeping the space for combustion and the secondary reaction much longer than would be necessary for the actual combustion. This makes it possible to choose a large fuel-air ratio, in which case although larger quantities of CO are then first produced, they are able to react further to form CO.sub.2 so that, finally, the CO emissions nevertheless remain low. On the other hand, however, because of the high fuel-air ratio, lower NO.sub.X emission values actually occur. With such a premix combustion technique it is only necessary to ensure that the flame stability, in particular at partial load, does not impinge on the extinction limit because of the very lean mixture and the low flame temperature resulting therefrom. Such a precaution may, for example, by implemented on the basis of a fuel regulation system and also the stepwise starting of premix elements as a function of the engine speed. Because of the short ignition delay times preceding self ignition of liquid fuels, for example diesel, a premix combustion of liquid fuels is increasingly less suitable since the trend in modern gas turbine construction is aimed at a further increase of the combustion chamber pressure, the choice of which is already very high even today. Here the invention intends to provide a remedy.